Abstract Inflammation is a complex biological process that involves many changes in the cell composition of circulating immune cells as well as tissues and organs. Identifying these changes in cell number and ratios, the status of various states of cell differentiation and apoptosis, and the expression patterns of cytokines and the signaling molecules that regulate the downstream pathways is essential in studying the process of inflammation. Many of these changes can be closely monitored by flow cytometry and sorting, and various other techniques based on micro-fluidic biotechnology such as multiplex ELISA assays for proteins and real time PCR for RNA. Many of these assays require expensive equipment and technical expertise that is not affordable by junior investigators such as the Target Faculty in this COBRE proposal on Dietary Supplements and Inflammation. In addition, setting operating parameters correctly and data interpretation when using these techniques is often difficult and requires experienced operators dedicated to the technology. The Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Core, which will be housed in the established Instrumentation Research Facility (IRF) at the University of South Carolina School of Medicine, will provide all of the technology and expertise required to complete these types of experiments proposed by the Target Investigators on this COBRE proposal. This core will be supervised by the current Director of the Flow Cytometry lab. There will be two faculty members who are affiliated with the IRF available for assistance with experimental design, operation of equipment, and training on micro-fluidics instrumentation. In addition to individual interactions, didactic courses, seminars and workshops are often sponsored through the IRF. These will be made available to members of the Target Investigator laboratories.